


Sick Day

by SinfullySimple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Is Sick, Snarky Cold, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: Barry was sick and Captain Cold was robbing a bank with his sister. Great.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Barry Allen woke up only to have to run to the bathroom, where he then proceeded to throw up all of last night’s dinner. When Joe walked in he had just finished. 

He looked down at Barry sympathetically. “Oh Barr, I think you need a sick day,”

“No no,” Barry said, wiping his mouth and talking a drink of water. “I’m already backed up because of my...other activities. I can’t miss another day,” 

“Barry, you’re sick. You can barely stand. You need to stay home,” 

“Look, I’m fine Joe! I just need a minute,” 

Joe put his hand up. “Fine. You can go to work if you beat me downstairs without tripping, stumbling, or getting dizzy,” 

“Deal,” Barry said as he stood up slowly. 

 

And so, half an hour later Joe was at work, and Barry was taking a much needed nap on his bed with a fever of 103.1. That is, until Cisco called. 

“Yes?” Barry asked, his voice dripping with sleep. 

“Barry,” Cisco said quickly. “Captain Cold and Golden Glider are robbing a bank on the corner of Thomas St. and Maslon,” 

Barry groaned. “Can’t we just let the cops handle it this time?” 

“They’ve tried. The three first responders all have at least one iced limb,” 

Barry groaned again. “Alright, I’m coming,” 

The next minute he was facing Cold and Golden Glider while trying to get the room to stop spinning. 

“Well well,” Cold said. “Look who decided to show up. Nice to see you Flash,” 

Barry stood straighter and blinked. “Don't you ever take a day off Snart?” 

Snart shrugged. “Have to make money some way, don’t I?” 

“Yeah,” Barry said. “It’s called a job,” 

Golden Glider rolled her eyes. “Some of us don’t like to work Flash,” She made a pouty face. “We still have to eat somehow,” 

Cold smirked at his sister. “Well said Lisa, but unfortunately we have to be going so…” He lifted his cold gun and quickly fired it towards Barry. 

Barry moved out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, when he stopped moving, the room did not, and he fell to the ground. 

“Wow, Barry! Are you okay dude?” Cisco asked through the comm. link. 

“Just a little cold,” He replied under his breath. “No pun intended,” 

“Barry,” Cait cut in. “You’re running a fever of 103.1 and your heart is beating fast, even for you. Are you sick?” 

“I’m fine,” Barry insisted. “Besides, my body should have it out of my system within the next five minutes, give or take,” 

“By who’s calculations?” 

“Yours. You had examined my healing abilities, and I did the math,” 

“Time for a nap Flash,” Cold said as he came to stand over the fallen hero, oinking his cold gun at him. 

“Barry!” Cisco and Caitlyn yelled. 

Then, just as Cold fired the gun, Barry felt his speed come back. He moved as fast as he could and managed to get away with only a graze on his shoulder. 

He quickly got his bearings the disarmed Cold and Glider. He then proceeded to quickly tie them up and hand them over to the CCPD. 

 

Later that day, Caitlyn checked him over to make sure he was okay, then told him he was good. When he got home Joe was waiting for him. 

“So I see your feeling better,” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Turned out that with my super healing, I can only get sick for no more than four hours. Isn’t that cool?” 

Joe nodded. “Cool, and lucky,” 

They both laughed, and from that day forward, Barry never missed a day of anything because he was sick.


End file.
